Rare PomPom
“There's no greater living proof of "you are what you eat" than the Rare PomPom. Although sometimes confused for a separate monster entirely, like the Hoola, this Rare is actually just a common PomPom on a diet consisting entirely of indigo foods! The change isn't just reflected in its appearance, though - Rare PomPoms develop a heightened fashion sense, and coif their plumes in radical styles - with some blue highlights for good measure." Description The Rare PomPom's appearance is somewhat similar to the more common variety. The differences between them are: * An indigo body, said to be the result of its diet * Spiky hair with blue highlights * Black and white striped arms, legs, and toes * And a lovely butterfly adornment Song The Rare PomPom's song is identical to the standard variety: 'Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yo' on Earth Island, 'Hey Nana, Hey Nana, Hey Nana, Hey Na, Hey, Low' on Air Island. Breeding The Rare PomPom can only be bred during a special weekend. Its parentage is identical to the normal PomPom's. As such, it can be bred with any combination of Air, Earth, and Cold. Possible combination(s): * + Tweedle and Drumpler * + Noggin and Pango * + Mammott and Cybop Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular PomPom may fail, and give a Rare PomPom as a result instead of the regular PomPom. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare PomPom as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular PomPom with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a PomPom except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare PomPom instead of a regular PomPom doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) Note that any Rare Monster that is in a combination can be the same as its common counterpart. On Shugabush Island, the Rare PomPom can be purchased with diamonds, bred with Shugabush and PomPom, or teleported from any other island it is found on once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all triple element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Pompom.png|Pompom|link=Pompom|linktext=Pompom Beeyoot Tree.png|Beeyoot Tree|link=Beeyoot Tree|linktext=Beeyoot Tree Dragon Tower.png|Dragon Tower|link=Dragon Tower|linktext=Dragon Tower Guitree.png|Guitree|link=Guitree|linktext=Guitree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). * PomPom * Beeyoot Tree * Dragon Tower * Guitree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name is most likely the same as the standard PomPom, referencing the pompoms that it holds in its hands. Notes It is the only monster to share one of its nicknames with another monster. (Wubbox can have the name Flo) Category:Rare Monsters